<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Убивай by Besselezenochniy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442194">Убивай</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besselezenochniy/pseuds/Besselezenochniy'>Besselezenochniy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Doubt, Drama, Enemies, Gen, Goodbyes, POV First Person, Revenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:53:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besselezenochniy/pseuds/Besselezenochniy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>меня быстро и молча</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Askeladd &amp; Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Убивай</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Обнажи наконец клыки,<br/>Разорви ими горло вклочья,<br/>Человечность свою отреки,<br/>Убивай меня быстро и молча.</p><p>Вспомни, ради чего начинал<br/>Путешествие в синие дали,<br/>Вспомнив — сразу верши финал<br/>Среди пепла и трупных залеж.</p><p>Поднимайся с колен, мальчишка,<br/>И хватай рукоять клинка!<br/>Десять лет — для двоих уже слишком,<br/>Но разлука почти что близка.</p><p>Собери свою волю в кулак,<br/>Разозлись, разъярись отомщеньем!<br/>Не жалей и не плачь, я - твой враг!<br/>Подари нам обоим спасенье:</p><p>Мне от жизни, жестокой, разгульной,<br/>А себе — от нужды воевать<br/>И быть варваром грубым и гнусным,<br/>Потерявшим всю доблесть и стать.</p><p>Вынь из ножен клинки и сражайся!<br/>Я всего лишь уставший старик,<br/>Но ты молод — убьешь в одночасье.<br/>После выпада — взмах, смерти миг.</p><p>Скрой из взгляда сомненья и слёзы,<br/>А я скрою желание жить.<br/>Убивай, воплощай же угрозу,<br/>Я умру, чтобы ты смог простить.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>